


Starving Twinkle

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Naruto tahu bahwa rasa lapar itu menyakitkan.





	Starving Twinkle

Mata polos yang terbuka terasa pedih juga panas. Bekas jejak cairan masih tertinggal hingga melewati daun telinga kirinya. Berkedip berat menahan kantuk dan rasa menyakitkan lain dari arah bagian perut.

Detik jam mengiringi gelap tempat tinggal bocah yatim piatu berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun pertengah musim gugur nanti. Serta merta nyanyian jangkrik dan serangga malam samar terdengar dari kejauhan. 

"Ungh," leguhnya lagi. 

Sambil merubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar pada dinding tepi ranjangnya. Memeluk erat bagian perut yang kembali nyeri serta berbunyi nyaring.

Pikiran bocah bersurai sekuning matahari itu meliar sesaat, berpikir untuk keluar dan lari ke arah sungai tempat ia biasa memancing ikan. Tak peduli jam malam sudah berjalan kian larut. Namun hanya sebatas angan. 

Lagi-lagi suara gemuruh lirih dari perutnya membuat si pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto itu semakin melingkarkan posisi diri. Mulutnya kering, kehabisan energi hingga tak mampu berjalan ke dapur hanya untuk sekadar minum air. Satu-satunya pengganjal perutnya dikala terdesak seperti sekarang.

Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut, dan gemetar pada kedua tangan yang berusaha ia redam. Susah payah menelan ludah keringnya sendiri. 

Langit gelap mengintip dari korden jendela yang terbuka. Memasukkan angin tanpa ijin. Membuat Naruto mengharapkan adanya sebuah sihir atau keajaiban.

"Ayah... Ibu... Seandainya ada, tolong aku," suara kecilnya parau memanggil dua orang sosok yang bahkan tak bisa diri Naruto bayangkan bagaimana rupa apalagi kehangatannya.

Serangan nyeri lagi-lagi datang. Perasaan mual berhenti pada tenggorokannya. Naruto mulai menangis. Sendirian. Memohon pada Tuhan agar ia ditolong saat itu juga. Namun nirguna.

Setetes, dua tetes hingga membentuk anak sungai air matanya mengalir.ia berjanji takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun merasakan hal menyakitkan ini dimasa depan nanti. 

Begitu menyakitkan kelaparan seorang diri. Tanpa siapapun yang setidaknya mampu membuat dirinya mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa lapar yang datang. 

"Kakek Hokage... Siapapun...."

Terakhir yang Naruto ingat hanya rasa mengantuk dan lelah. Menidurkan diri dengan keadaan menggelung seperti bayi dalam kandungan. Mendekap erat perutnya agar tak kembali merasa lapar. Memejamkan mata dengan paksa agar lupa. Memohon agar sesuatu yang ajaib datang menghampirinya.

Hingga terlelap dalam mimpi indah membayangkan dirinya berada dalam ruang tengah dan makan makanan hangat bersama dua sosok dewasa yang melimpahi diri dengan cinta.

.

.

.

Siluet hitam berpucuk kelabu mendekat. Mengintip dari balik kaca jendela lalu membukanya dengan pelan. Meletakkan dua kotak susu dan beberapa bungkus roti juga ramen instan beraneka rasa. 

Mengamati sesaat bocah pirang kecil meringkuk tertidur sambil tersenyum karna mimpi.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.
> 
> Dan ini Alien dedikasikan untuk tangisan Alien sendiri setelah nulis ini. Naruto deserve big love in Boruto yes.


End file.
